Conventional pizza pans generally produce flat pizza pies. In order to prevent pizza toppings from oozing over the edge of the crust (and thereby dirtying the pan and oven, as well as harming the flavor and appearance of the pizza), a toppingless section of crust is typically maintained. This toppingless crust area is considered unpalatable by many consumers, and is often uneaten and discarded.
Storage of pans of uncooked dough is also a problem in conventional pizza pan systems, resulting in a requirement for large areas of counter, refrigerator and/or freezer space devoted to pan storage, or else necessitating the use of additional devices such as metal racks to stack the pans. In addition, in conventional pizza pan systems pans of uncooked dough are either left uncovered, resulting in accelerated drying out and crusting of the dough, or else must be covered by the use of kitchen foils and films, plastic trays/containers and lids, or make-shift devices.